


Love (Camp Camp)

by crazypyp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: It's Valentine's day at camp (in March because why the hell not) and everyone is awaiting to confess their love to their special someone. Question on all of their minds is if their crush likes them back.





	1. Max's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be a long one. Hoo boy.But this chapter is pretty short.

It was Valentine's day (By the time I post this, it's probably March) and the campers were all prepared for the day. You see, they've always had a thing for a certain person at camp. Ered has a crush on a Flower Scout from the opposite camp, and Nurf has a crush that didn't even go to camp. Yes sir, they all loved someone. But all of them want to know, who likes them? They all have a certain person on their mind, and if that certain person were to love someone else, is dating someone else, or someone they don't like likes them, they'd feel horrible. 

That's the hard part for them. Especially when it came to Max. He was always reserved, and he likes someone who is not reserved, but very loud. Yes you are correct, he likes Preston. (You thought I was gonna say Nikki huh?) Here's the twist. Preston likes Max back but has no idea on how to tell him. Whatever happens, Max just wants to be with Preston. No. He NEEDS to be with Preston! He doesn't just like him, he LOVES him! Ever since day one. If Preston were a drug, he would've overdosed a LONG time ago. 

So many emotions for a ten year old to feel. He's complaining about it constantly, but doesn't want to stop loving Preston. Even if he doesn't like him back. It doesn't matter to him. To Max, Preston is like a stain that you can't rid of no matter how much you want him too. If Max tries to forget about him, he'll succeed, but it'll only be for a second. Like a boomerang. No matter how far you throw it, it'll just come back to hit you in the face. Moral of the story: Max can't get rid of his feelings for Preston.


	2. A Father's "Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph finds a certain interest in a certain boy. Much to his father's dismay.

Dolph was eating in the cafeteria with Ered, Nurf, and Space Kid. The three all hang out together often . Nurf has become a lot less violent since Parent's Day, so it was safe to talk to him. Dolph ended up getting a phone call right as all of them were talking. It was his dad, and as orders, he has to answer it. He excused himself and walked out of the mess hall to talk to his military father.

"Hello papa." He said happily. "What's with that weird tone that you chose to address me with son?" His dad questioned. "Are you hiding something from me?" Dolph stammered a bit. "Nein papa!" He yelled. "I vas just sayving hello." He said softly. Dolph's dad chuckled a bit and explained why he called. "Well boy-o! I was just wondering if you have a special girl you are interested in this year." Dolph blushed slightly. "Vell, zhere is this one guy I like..." He said not realizing his choice of words. "Hold it!" His dad yelled. "Did you just say that you like a certain GUY?" He was very annoyed at this point. 

Dolph started to get nervous. His palms were sweaty, (mom's spaghetti) he was stammering, and blushing a lot. "Well? Answer me!" His dad yelled. "Dolph hung up the phone and quickly shoved it back in his pocket. He silenced it and made sure hat his dad wouldn't bother him. "I can't believe I said that." He yelled angrily slapping his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Vhy didn't I just shut up! Why couldn't I just have said something like, 'ja, zhere is a person that I like.' or 'nein papa, I like no one!'" He continued to ramble on until Ered came to get him.

"Yo little dude." She said behind him. She saw Dolph sobbing a bit and went to him. "You okay man?" She asked concerned. Dolph looked at her very teary. "Was that your dad?" She asked. He nodded. "Did he find out?" She said more worried. He put his head down and sighed. "Ja..." She put her hand on his shoulder and got down to his level. "Hey dude, coming out to your parents isn't an easy thing to do. Try to find comfort in those people who make you feel comfortable. I know that he hates you being gay, but he can't kick you out!" She said. Dolph sniffed. "And vhy not?" He asked. "'Cause you're like 8, and kicking an 8 year old onto the streets isn't being a parent or a man. It's being a coward. If he doesn't like you and thinks of you a less of a man, then he's no man!" She said proudly. 

Dolph smiled a bit until Space Kid came to check on him. "Hey Dolph!" He said. "Are you okay?" Dolph smile grew wider. "Ja." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm just fine." Ered flipped her bangs a bit and walked over to them. "Come on little dudes! Our friend and food's waiting for us." She smiled. They all headed back inside happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that after one chapter, this story already has 11 kudos! If you love MaxPres, can I get an "Amen" in the comments?


	3. The Science Of Magical Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real bad title paired with a real good chapter.

****

Neil was sitting on his desk extremely tired. He desperately is trying to get the thought of Harrison out of his head. It proved to be more difficult than he needed it to be. "Come on! Why the hell can't I focus?" He asked slamming his hands to the table. The beakers shook as soon as his hands toughed the surface. "I don't get it! Why can't I focus?" He questioned angrily. "What's the matter with me?" He asked. He got up and paced back and fourth. "I just don't get it!" He stated. "I mean, everyday, I'm powerful, bold, and intelligent! I am the smartest man here!" He yelled. 

"But why is  _today_ any different?" He asked himself. He heard a knock on the door. Which was weird because he was in his tent right now. "Who is it?" Neil asked. The tent...sheet...thing opened. (???) A tall boy in a vest, neck tie, and top hat walked through. "Wow. So this is where you sleep huh?" Harrison asked. Neil rolled his eyes. "Yes." He groaned. "Now what do you want?" He asked the mini magician. "Well  it's valentines day..." Harrison began digging his foot into the floor. He avoided giving Neil any eye contact. 

Neil nodded. "Yes, I am highly aware of the day." He said. "Since it is a day where you appreciate those you care about, I wanted to give you a present." Neil blushed a bit. "M-m-me!" He stammered. Harrison nodded. He removed his hat and proceeded to pull out a rose and hand it to his crush, blushing all the way. 

"Happy Valentines Day..." He said sheepishly. Neil accepted the rose and smiled looking down at it. "Wow. Impressive." He chuckled. Harrison smiled. "R-really?" He asked. "Y-you think so?" Neil nodded still looking at the rose. "How'd you do that?" He asked. Harrison smirked at him. "Magic!" He yelled doing jazz hands.

Neil rolled his eyes. Of course he'd say that. "Well thanks for the rose." Neil said. Harrison walked away and out of the tent blushing. After Harrison left, Neil froze for a second. "God damn it!" He yelled. "I'm in love!"


	4. Adventurous Elf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, May the fourth be with you. Also, I am losing insparation and I might cancel it if I can't think of anything else. Just saying. But I hate stories where they leave someone hanging and never update a story. If I write a story, then I should commit to it. So enjoy the chapter!

"And there!" Nerris said throwing her twenty-sided dice on the game board. "Ha ha! In your face Harrison! I win!" Harrison rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Here you go." Harrison said in defeat as he handed fifty bucks to Nerris. Nerris grabbed the money out of his hand and walked out of his tent. "Pleasure doing business with you." 

She walked back to her camp until she tripped on Nikki. "Ow!" She yelled. Nikki lifted up her head and got up from digging her hole. "Oops. Sorry Nerris." She said helping Nerris up. Nerris groaned. "Oh...did you have to dig a hole in the middle of the camp?" She asked rubbing the side of her head. 

Nikki rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry." She apologized. "I'll go bury my bone somewhere else." She grabbed the bone and ran off into the forest. Nerris shook her head. and walked away. "I swear with that girl." She walked into her castle and hid the money away. 

Meanwhile, Nikki popped out of the bushes and ran to Nerris' camp. She put the bone and a rose in the hole near her camp. It had a note on it written: 'Be my Valentine'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that my stories are really short now. Only because I also write them on wattpad and they take up an entire page because of how thin the pages are.


	5. CONFESS!!!

Within the Mess Hall, there say a bunch of love struck campers say dreaming about their crush. Nerris had just received the rose that was given to her and was holding it in her hand. Harrison peeked over her shoulder. "That's a lovely rose." He said giving Nerris a smug look. "Who have it to you?"

 Nerris shot her head to turn to her and blushed furiously. "N-nobody!" She stammered. Preston leaned over on her other shoulder to join in on the conversation. "You got a rose?!" He yelled loudly. The other campers turned over to hear him yell it at the top of his lungs. Nikki starred at her with pink tints on both sides of her cheeks. Nerris starred back, and the two's eyes met. 

Preston noticed the looks the two have each other and grinned happily. He squealed causing Nerris to look at him. Nikki's gaze wondered off, and she went on like it didn't happen. Nerris growled at Preston. "Why'd you do that?" She asked angrily. "You like Nikki!" He yelled.

 For the second time, the Mess Hall turned to face the trio's table. Nerris covered Preston's mouth and nodded. "Yes, but don't tell her yet!" She whispered. "I want to make romantic." Preston rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Fine!" He nodded. 

At the Fun Four's table, AKA, Nurf, Ered, Space Kid and Dolph, Space Kid was eating quietly while starring at Dolph. Nurf turned over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Space Kid?" He asked. Space Kid shook his head trying to focus on what his friend was saying. "Yeah?" He replied. Nurf pointed across from where the space fanatic was sitting. "You barely said a word the entire time." Space Kid raised an eyebrow. "And?" He questioned. "And you've been stating at Dolph the times that you were quiet." He said. 

Dolph rose his head up. "Did someone call mine name?" He asked butting in to the conversation. Space Kid shook his head. "N-no..." He stuttered. "We were talking about dolphins!" He said with a nervous smile. "Okay..." Dolph shrugged. Nurf leaned in and whispered something to Space Kid. "Are you gonna confess to Dolph any time soon?" Space Kid stood up immediately. "Okay!" He yelled. "I'm gonna go and try going to the moon!" He chuckled. "I'll see you guys later!"He

 He ran out of the Mess Hall covering his face, leaving his helmet behind. "Was it something I said?" Nurf asked. Ered shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "What'd you say?" Nurf raised his hands in defense. "All I asked was when he was going to-" He was cut off by a running Dolph, carrying Space Kid's helmet. "Space Kid!" He yelled panting. "Ju forgot jour helmet!" He ran out to catch up with his friend. 

 Meanwhile, at the main trio's table, Max was picking at his mashed potatoes. "What's wrong with me today?!" He yelled in fury. He threw his food to the ground. "I already feel shitty, but whenever I see Preston, he makes me feel like I'm not!" He rested his head on the table. "Isn't that a good thing?" Neil asked. "I feel a fuzzy feeling in me..." He said. "That's a first." He frowned. 

 "I just-I don't know how to explain it!" He sighed. "I can!" Nikki smiled. "You're in love!" She giggled. Max shook his head furiously. "What? No!" He protested.

 "I don't like that guy! I'll like him when hell freezes over!" He yelled in pride. " so if Harrison were to ask him out... " Neil said giving Max a small smirk. "Over my dead body." Nikki chuckled. "Looks like hell is frozen!" She giggled.                    


	6. Near Death Brings Love

 Nikki looked down at the rose Bush where she picked the flower that was given to Nerris from. She then looked at her hands. They were red. Red as in blood. Straight up, she picked the flowers, but got hurt doing it. "Worth it." She smiled. 

She sat down next to the rose bush and got out a bunch of D&D cards. She took them out of packaging, and made a trail leading from Nerris' camp, to a little picnic area under the tree. She knocked on Nerris' castle door and stepped back. 

It was quiet for a brief second, and she planned to knock again before the door had swung open. "Who goes there?!" Nerris yelled holding her sword in the air, ready to hit the closest thing that was near her. She looked down to find a card places in front of her. 

She picked it up and inspected it. "What kind of evil mastermind would ever think of leaving perfectly good cards on the muddy ground?" She scoffed. "I bet it was Harrison!" She growled. She went back inside of her castle and slammed the door.

 Nikki out her head down in defeat. "She didn't see the other cards..." She teared. She walked back to the meeting spot and sat there curled up in a little ball. She teared her head into her knees and sniffed. "Why can't she like me?" She asked herself. "Is there something wrong with me?" She

She heard rustles in the the bushes coming behind her. She looked up to find a bear headed towards her. 

Nikki ran away until she grew tired. She had reached a dead end. She heard it growling. "The one animal language that I thought was useless was the one that I needed most!" She yelled backing up into a cave. "Well..." She said in fear. "At least my heartbreak didn't last for long." She chuckled. "Neither did my pants." 

 The bear headed towards her. Nikki closed her eyes and awaited her fate. The bear was seen to have stopped right in front of her. It paused because something hit his leg. It hurt a lot. The bear looked behind him to find a bunch of twenty sided die hurdling at him. 


	7. Love Is Magic

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Harrison yelled as Preston and Nerris pushed him towards Neil's camp. "You have to!" Preston yelled straining. "Yeah!" Nerris agreed. "If you don't, who will?" Harrison rolled his eyes. "You guys!" He said as he was being pushed by them. "Stop struggling, or I will bring a damn crane to lift you up to him!" Preston yelled out. Harrison shook his head. "NEVER!" He protested. "ALWAYS!" The two yelled in unison. 

 They pushed Harrison into Neil. "I don't know why he was so scared of asking him out." Preston shrugged. "I mean, he gave the guy a rose!" Nerris shrugged. "I guess it was a magician thing."

 "Harrison!" Neil yelled. "Look at what you did!" He growled. "Sorry!" Harrison stood up. "I can fix it if you want! I don't even need to touch it!" He whimpered. Neil huffed. "No, no. It's fine Harrison... I got it..." Harrison nodded. "Okay..."He

 He was about to walk away when Neil grabbed his shoulder. "Harrison wait!" Neil called to him. "W-why'd you come here in the first place?" He asked. "Well I uh..." Harrison stammered. "The truth Harri-I mean Harrison." He corrected. Harrison took a deep breath and told his story. "NerrisAndPrestonBroughtMeHereForSomeReasonToAskYouOutAndIGotShovedIntoYouAndThat'sWhatHappenedHereAndI'mReallySorryThatThisHappenedAndICanRepairTheDamageButICameToAskYou...Will you be my valentine?" He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Neil raised an eyebrow. "I only heard the last part of that...but to answer your question...yes. Yes I will" Neil answered.

Harrison's eyes beamed. "You will?!" He exclaimed in joy. "Yeah..." Neil blushed. "Just try talking a bit more clear next time. I like to hear what my partner is saying." Neil smiled. Harrison chuckled. "I can make that happen." He laughed. 

  


	8. Is That A No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph tries to confess to Space Kid, but neither of them get the ending that they want.

"Alright little dude." Ered said crouching down to Dolph's level. "I have a drawing I saw you doing a while ago here, and this is gonna get you to ask Space Kid!" She said. Dolph shook his head violently. "Nein Ered! I can't! He doesn't like me like that!" He said. "I'm always going to be nothing to him..." He mumbled

 "Dolph, you aren't nothing!" She said assuring. "Whatever your father has said to you is wrong! He doesn't know who you are! Only you know!" Dolph nodded. "Nice motivation Ered, but I don't think Space Kid likes guys the same way I do. Besides! Even if he did, who would date me?" He asked. "He's so sweet an gentle, and I'm just a stain on a rug that won't come off!" He put his head down.

 Ered grabbed his arm. Dolph looked up to her. "Ered! I already told you that I won't ask him out!" Dolph yelled. "You will, and he'll say yes!" Ered said with confidence. Dolph looked to see a figure of Space Kid talking to Nurf. He gasped.

 "Ered! Turn around now!" He demanded. "Aww. But you're so close! And he already sees you! And he's waving!" She said. Space Kid walked up to Dolph. "Howdy Dolph!" He smiled warmly. Dolph froze in love struck silence. His face was red and he was barely moving. "Dont you have something to give him?" Ered nudged his shoulder. Dolph nodded. "Aren't you gonna give it to him?" She pointed to the paper in his hand. 

Dolph quickly handed the note to Space Kid. Space Kid opened it up and stared in awe. "Wow Dolph!" He said. "This is beautiful!" Dolph gasped excitedly. "R-really?" He asked. "Y-you think so?" Space Kid nodded. "Danke!" He said happily.

 "Don't you have something ELSE you want to say to him?" Ered whispered. Dolph's face returned to a flustered state. "Dolph?" Space Kid asked in concern. "What is it?" He placed his hand on his arm. "Would you like to be mine v-valentine?" He stuttered. 

 Space Kid smiled. "I..." He said. "So that's a no?" He asked shakily. Space Kid couldn't finish the sentence. "Knew it..." Dolph scoffed. He ran off. "Little dude, wait!" Ered yelled running after him. 

Nurf looked down at Space Kid. "I thought you said you loved him." Space Kid looked up. "I do!" He said defensely! "I just didn't expect it...I didn't know what to say!" Nurf shook his head. "Look. It's time for us to report to the mess hall." He said. "Tell him the truth there." Space Kid nodded. "Alright." He said. "I hope he doesn't hate me now..."


	9. Love Is Complicated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph is still grieving from having his heart broken, and Ered is trying to to explain why Space Kid rejected him. Meanwhile, Preston has a plan to win Max's heart.

"I bet he was just at a loss of words!" Ered explained to the sad boy. "Or he doesn't like me." Dolph responded. Ered shook her head. "Of course he does!" She yelled. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's no ordinary look, it's a look you share with someone you really care about!" Dolph put his head down. "I...I think I just vant to forget about today..." He sighed. 

The two friends walked over to the table that they normally sit at. Meanwhile, Space Kid had just entered the mess hall, and was talking with Nurf. "Welp." He said. "I ruined my friendship with him!" He slapped his helmet. "I'm an idiot!" He yelled. "Calm down Space Kid." Nurf said. "Just sit by him, say that you like him back, and we'll all go on with our lives." Space Kid crossed his arms. "It's not that easy." The young boy explained. "He's probably gonna think that I'm saying that just to spare his feelings."

The two grabbed a couple of trays, got their food, and went to the table where Dolph and Ered already were. "Don't lose the person you care about." Nurf whispered to Space Kid. "If you like him, just say it." Space Kid nodded. 

 Ered looked over to her shoulder. Dolph was picking at his food, resting his head on his hand. He looked really depressed. Like a part of him was missing. "You okay little dude?" Ered asked. Dolph nodded. "Space Kid," He looked up at his crush. Space Kid looked to him. "Yeah?" He respond. "Do me a favor and just forget about vhat happened, okay?" 

Space Kid sighed. "Alright..." He nodded glumly. "What are you doing?" Ered asked Dolph confused. "If he doesn't like me, then he should just forget about today." He said. Ered shook her head. "But he likes you! I know it!" She said. 

Space Kid hesitated a bit before grabbing a rose from his pocket, and giving it to Dolph. "Sorry." He said. Dolph looked up from his tray. "I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know what to say." The boy explained.

Dolph smiled warmly. "Danke..." He said.

 _________________________________

Meanwhile, Preston was writing down a list of grand things to do for Max. "No, no, no, no!" He yelled tearing papers left in right. He collapsed on his bed. "Why the hell is love so annoying!?" He asked himself. "Think Preston!" He told himself. "What does Max like?!" He asked. He scrolled to the bottom of his list and circled it. "Bingo!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
